


New Years and New Promises

by magnusthecactus (agameoflesmis)



Series: Still Beginning In The End [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Short Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/magnusthecactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five of a series of short stories about the next Shadowhunter generation. Christmas special! (Kind of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years and New Promises

Josie's online blog, December 20th

Christmas celebrations aren't a thing for us shadowhunters.   
But then, so isn't being in love with your parabatai, and Emma Carstairs has already gone and done that with Julian Blackthorn, hasn't she?  
So, as every other member of the institute rushed about to prepare the winter celebration, I took it upon myself to get us a Christmas tree. It wasn't hard work, just a little persuading for the salesman and a little invisibility rune mom taught me. Kat's just walked past me and saw that sentence. "I hope you didn't involve any violence or weapons of any sort in the process of 'persuading'." She says. I wish I could insert a picture of her face just then, but I'm not as good as Chris with technology. Yet.   
I know that anyone reading this blog will think I'm absolutely mad. Well, we must seem that way to you mundanes. And I mean no offence in the word. But you also must know, sometimes I wish I could be like you, so...unknowing. So ignorant of what a horrible world we live in. Not having to worry about everyday being your last.   
I am sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood.

Chris' POV:  
Christmas times are my absolute favourite, and that has nothing to do with my Shadowhunter half of the family. Well, all except uncle Simon, Josie and aunt Clary, that is. Those three are as enthusiastic about this festival as I am!   
So naturally, it was up to us, and daddy, to make life more interesting for all my boring shadowhunter relatives (not that I don't love them, I do dearly, but alas, they are truly boring.) during Christmas time.  
I ended up dragging poor Kat out with Josie and I for Christmas shopping. After all, now that Alex and Adella have traded family rings and were both in Idris for the winter, she should get out there for some fresh air.   
“Where are we even going?” grumped Josie after an hour stuck in traffic. Earlier, she was perky about shopping, but obviously she did not have the patience Kat and I possessed. “Yeah, where are we going?” echoed Kat, staring out a window absently, fiddling with the jade pendant Adella had given her for her birthday. She had never taken that thing off as far as I was concerned. “To the best shopping mall in New York okay?” I said, scanning the traffic and wondering if this would take much longer, “We can’t have anything but the best for the Institute.”  
15 minutes later, the traffic started to clear up, and another 20 minutes later, we were strolling onto Madison Avenue.   
“Are you being serious?” Josie choked out, “Barney’s? Neither Kat and I can afford anything there!”   
“I can,” I smirked, “Are you seriously forgetting who Daddy is?”  
“His prices are ridiculous,” agreed Kat. “But people keep coming back anyways,”   
I laughed, “Come on, let’s go. My treat.”  
The second before we entered Barneys, something seemed to catch Kat's eye.   
"I...excuse me for a moment, be right back..." She mumbled before disappearing in the crowd.   
"Wha--d'oh. Nevermind. Let's go in first. We'll find her later."  
We didn't. Katherine Lightwood was not "right back". In fact, she called for us to go home first because she had 'business' to attend to.   
"Chris? Hi, uh, I just called to tell you.."  
"WHERE ARE YOU? WE'VE BEEN AT THIS STUPID EXPENSIVE STORE FOR 4 HOURS--"  
"Oh, uh, hello Josie. I-I called to tell you you guys should probably head back home..."  
"YOU---Hi, Kat, this is Chris, I've finally managed to pry my phone out of Josie's hands and um, we'll head for the institute first, but stay safe and come back soon--" Then Josie stabbed my brand new phone with a dagger, nearly piercing my hand, and ended its short but fabulous life of being under my ownership.  
Kat returned late that night, after dinner, and attempted to creep to her room unnoticed. No such luck, for I was planted in the hallway right in front of her door. She looked surprisingly giddy and dear god--was that lip gloss? How come I didn't notice???  
"Is that lip gloss? You own lip gloss of that shade?"   
Kat jumped and hurried to wipe her mouth on the sleeve of her jumper.   
"Oh. My. God. Katherinelightwoodyouhaveahickey--"  
"Shh! I do NOT need the entire institute to know I'm back so late."  
The heavy oak doors of her room shut with a dull sound after I quickly pull her into the room.   
"Alright, spill. Who was she?"  
The shock in Kat's eyes amused me to no end.   
"Wha--did Adella tell?"   
"No, you idiot. Anyone with functioning sight can see you're as gay as, well, my dad."  
Loooong silence.  
"So...downworlder? I figure there isn't any shadowhunter in New York we don't recognise..."  
"Uh...no, not exactly."  
"Okay--wait WHAAAAT? Your date is a mundane? "   
She nods.   
"Her name's Jamie. Uh, she is Chinese. Or rather, her grandparents were from China. I've known her for 3 months now...?"  
She has the grace to look a little sheepish at my dramatic "hurt" look.  
"Come on, Chris, I...I didn't even tell Adella..."  
"Hmm. Well. Can't exactly have enough confidence to tell your old crush about the girlfriend? Meh. I forgive you not."  
She makes the puppy eyes, "Please? I'll let you give me a makeover before Christmas dinner tomorrow night."  
Aw, yes.  
"DEEAAAALLLL."


End file.
